This invention relates to a ball socket assembly used to connect two parts, usually rods, so that the parts may swivel relative to each other and, more particularly, to an asembly in which a ball is mounted on one part and received in a recess formed in a socket member which is mounted on the other part. In many instances, the part with the socket member is shipped as one unit and the part with the ball is shipped as a separate unit and the ball and the socket member are assembled by the customer. A clip or wedge then is used to hold the ball and the socket member in the assembled position.
In prior assemblies of this type, various difficulties have been encountered. For example, the clip results in the socket member having a comparatively weak portion which breaks in service use. In other assemblies, the clip may become disassociated with the socket member during shipping or handling or the clip may break as the ball and socket member are assembled. Moreover, the assembly procedure and particularly the manipulation of the clip or wedge has been relatively tedious.